undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Choices I Make/Issue 6
This is issue 6 of The Choices I Make. Issue 6 "Hands up!" The woman at the other end of the gun shouted, she seemed to be an employee according to her clothes, and also very angry. I immediatly raised my hands in the air, but that instance the woman lowered her gun. "Hossan?" She led out, I looked around and saw my friend with an awkward smile. And when I looked back at the woman, she was smiling back at him, with the rifle, casually aimed at the floor. I lowered my hands, figuring the woman was calmed down, and Hossan gave me a shoulderpad and spoke to me, pointing at the woman; "Yo, Sammy. This is Sasha." And turned to Sasha, pointing at me; "Sash. This is Sam." I turned around and saw Leeroy poke his head in, with a funny look on his face. Hossan smiled and pointed at Leeroy and Sasha at the same time ; "Leeroy, Sasha. Sasha, Leeroy." Murray and Arthur had also came to check on us, and were standing in the door opening. Hossan smiled at them and said: "Murray, Leeroy, come with us. Arthur can you and uhm... Roland? I don't know. Uhm. Can you two stand guard outside?" A nod followed and Murray and Leeroy followed us while Arthur stepped outside. We followed Sasha, through an empty store, there were no people nor supplies. I was suspisious, until Sasha opened the door to the magazin, which was full of supplies, and several people were sitting around. A black man in a leather jacket noticed Hossan, and cheerfully yelled: "Hey Guys! Hossan's back!" But when he saw, me Leeroy and Murray his tone got annoyed; "And he brought MORE people!" Everybody was looking at us, a young black male placed his hand on the shotgun next to him. The black man with the leather jacket yelled: "Jeff, calm down!" And walked towards us. "How the fuck do you think we can have more people in here?" He started at Hossan, who tried to respond: "No, I-" But was Constantly cut short. "We allready have way to much people, how could we have these people?" "Dwayne liste-" "We send you out to find a bigger place fo us to hide out in, for Gods Sake." "Man, I ha-" "Quiet and listen Hossan" "No, I-" "We can't have more people, Hossan. Fricking Idiot" "Dwayne Shut Up!". Hossan finally managed to stop 'Dwayne' from going on with ranting. "They are from a hardware store, a huge one. Enough place to support us and them. With our food and their store, we can wait this thing out." A man in a set of clothes which suggested he worked at an office had walked up behind him, and asked. "So we can start sleeping more than 1 metre away from someone?" I nodded. "Enough space there." And more of the people gathered around. As the tension disappeared, the man in the 'office-clothes', who turned out to be named Bill, lead us to the food supply, helped me load up Hossan's truck after Dwayne gave permission. It seemed to me that the supermarket was a bad place to live, as the survivors weren't even in doubt for more than a minute when it came to moving to the hardware store. Another man, named Heiner helped me load it up too. Heiner was German but spoke almost without any trouble, his appearance was a lot less pleasing; Stubble, a dirty army-green overcoat, ratty camo trousers, worn out sneakers, some wool gloves with the fingers cut off, and he was balding at several random spots on his head, while appearing to only be in his late twenties. However he was a likeble guy and a great help. When we filled it up we went back to the room where everyone seemed to be staying, it seemed darker than before. Arthur and Ronald had left their spot outside and helped the guy, who was referre to as "Jeff", and a Hispanic guy, who seemed to be an Hispanic, cleaner, handsomer version of Heiner, to move supplies into the Armored Vechicle and the Army Truck. Leeroy helped a woman, who I guessed was a co-worker of Bill, and Sasha get stuff into two cube vans. Hossan was helping a family of 3 people without a father pack up their stuff. Murray was helping an old man, who wore hunting clothes, but obviously wasnt a hunter, get some of the smaller things in the back of a stationwagon. Two men likely brothers, or maybe cousins, were guarding the gate which separated the small piece of ground where the cars were located, from the infected filled, rest. They were enormous, blonde, Eastern-European fella's, they made the python and the desert eagle they had in their big hands, look very tiny. I was not planning to cross them. A man in a "actually too clean for the situation" suit was helping a big black woman, dressed in colorfull african/surinam clothing, and her , I guess, Son who appeared to be in his late teens, were prepping and placing surplus items in two vans, an ambulance and Prius. The only who weren't moving around were Dwayne and an asian man, who seemed to be a paramedic. They were sitting around something, and when I approached them I saw they were sitting around a man, probably a co-worker of Bill, with a nametag which said "Frank". He had a hideous looking gunwound on his upper leg, and it seemed to have guts all over it, and he himself looked very pale. "Is he bitten?" I asked. "No! He was shot." The asian man said. Arthur had come over. "What happened?" "Infected entered the through the front. Me, Greg, Paul, Heiner, Dwayne and Sucio were holding them off. They were too fast. They got Greg and Paul. I was cornered. Heiner saved me, only one of his bullets went through the infected. Hit me." Frank replied, he looked pale, as if he would turn soon. Dwayne sighed. "He won't let us clean the wound." "Unnecesary." Frank replied once again. More people were standing around us; The black woman, Ronald, 'I guess Sucio' and Hossan. Hossan and the black woman said some words to Frank, as if it were goodbye. Ronald said then : "You know... It isn't the bite. It's the blood. If you get infected blood, somewhere into your bloodcirculation, you are infected. I seen it happen. This is not salvagable." Frank smiled, oddly, and sai: "Well, we know what needs to be done then." The group looked at him, shaking their heads. I was not happy with what was going to happen. Dwayne, hesitantly raised the AK. But didn't fire. After all had walked by, said their goodbye to Frank, Frank spoke. "It's okay. Do it now." Dwayne aimed the AK at Frank. "I'm sorry." He said, to which Frank replied. "Don't be." I turned away my head, and so did a couple of others, we were not ready to see that. *'BLAM!*' 'Jeff' and Dwayne buried him quickly, in a rather shallow grave, as the rest dispersed placing their final belongings in the cars. When everyone was ready we got into our cars. I was in Hossan's truck, aloong with Sasha and Hossan. We drove in front of 'the caravaan', behind us was Arthur in the Truck with Dwayne and the older man we saw in the super-market. At the end of the caravaan we had the rest of the hardwarestore-survivors close the line. Last was Leeroy riding shotgun in the ambulance driven by that Asian paramedic, Vincent I think the name was, and just in front of them Murray and Ronald in the 'PantzerAuto' as Heiner humorously had called it. All was loaded up with food and water, which I am sure will please Dirk and Mr. Duramsum, but the large amount of survivors would problably kill their joy. I started to think:"Who was the leader at the hard-ware store?" As Sasha and Hossan were busy talking, but did not discuss anything I could talk about with them, so I was no part of the conversation. I thought a lot, and at one point I realised we had allready passed the point where the hooded man was on the way down, and had forgot to check if he was still sitting against his... Garbage Can? Streetlight? Mailbox? I forgot. But I wanted to check if he was dead or had turned, but was not paying attention enough. A bit dissapointed I let my mind run free again. The hardware store, finally we're back. We parked and made our way to the door, wanting to get the rest to help us get the supplies inside. At the door we were met by Jacob and Ronin with a overwelmed look on their faces. Jacob stepped towards me and Hossan, behind us the Eastern European cousins kept the few infected away from us. In an agitated tone Jacob spoke to me and Hossan in his delightfull Jamaican accent: "I thought we would be having a small group, nah? Not a fucking caravaan of people." Hossan smiled and replied: "Well, the caravaan just got home." before walking in and getting some people to help unload the cars. Category:Uncategorized